Nora Césaire
|-|Anansi= |-|Nora Césaire= Summary Nora Césaire is a kickboxer and Alya Césaire's older sister. In the episode "Anansi", after Alya refuses to listen to her overprotective advice, Nora is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Anansi, a spider-themed supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Nora Césaire, Anansi (Stage name and as an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: Likely in her early twenties Classification: Human, Kickboxer | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Nora Césaire = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Kickboxing |-|Anansi = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand to hand combatant, Acrobatics, Web Creation (can shoot webs from her mouth), Adhesive Manipulation (her spider webs can trap and easily pin Superheroes such as Cat Noir, as well as stop the Rouge de Paris from rotating), Surface Scaling, Immortality (Type 6), Resistance to Adhesive Manipulation (Can walk and climb on her own webs without getting stuck); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Anansies that would remain immobile until Nora gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be stronger than Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains. Managed to overwhelm Season 2 Ladybug and forced her to get help from Master Fu. Casually destroyed the Arc de Triomphe) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to, if not faster than The Mime, was able to keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir, albeit slightly slower than them) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can pick up and hold her sisters and Nino with ease. Casually resisted Nino's attempts to bring her arm down in an arm wrestling match, despite Nino using all of his strength to do so) | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains, should be at least as strong as Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir. Can easily break her webs, which can stop the Rouge de Paris from rotating) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, outclassed Season 2 Ladybug physically) Durability: Wall level (Should be superior to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, took blows from Season 2 Ladybug, Cat Noir and Carapace). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Extended Melee Range (her arms are far longer than human arms), higher with webs Standard Equipment: Akumatized Kickboxing Helmet. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Her powers will be lost if her helmet has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Anansi: Anansi mainly uses her kickboxing skills combined with her 6 arms to deal great damage to her enemies and prevent them from landing a hit on her. She can also use her webs to trap enemies in them and walk on surfaces Key: Nora Césaire | Anansi Gallery MIRACULOUS �� ANANSI - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Thread Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8